1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to wireless communications and more specifically related to a media access control (“MAC”) layer module implementation of a distributed multichannel time division multiple access (“TDMA”) communication scheme and the dynamic allocation of timeslots and channels.
2. Related Art
Conventional wireless communications suffer from a lack of scalability and an inability to deliver the quality of service (“QoS”) level demanded by high bandwidth applications and sophisticated consumers. What is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.